


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

Los pasillos del castillo estaban oscuros y en silencio, como tantas otras veces que los había recorrido. Esta vez no era diferente de las otras, solo que ahora no necesitaba la protección de la capa de invisibilidad, tenia todo el derecho del mundo de esta ahí.

Desde que había regresado a Hogwarts para enseñar, Harry tenia la costumbre de caminar por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, cuando el resto del colegio dormía. Era en esas ocasiones en las que más recordaba los momentos hermosos de su infancia; sus pequeñas escaramuzas burlando las reglas con sus amigos. Ahora se suponía que debía ayudar a mantenerlas, pero Harry nunca había sido un modelo a seguir en lo que a normas respectaba.

Quizás, con un poco de suerte se encontraría con el otro habitante del castillo que también pasaba las noches en vela.

Se paró a escuchar cuando un suave ruido le alertó de que no se encontraba solo, y quieto como una estatua, observó el cambio en la oscuridad del final del pasillo. Allí, acercándose lenta y sigilosamente había una sombra más oscura que las demás.

Harry contuvo la respiración excitado. Ese era su pequeño juego. Él se acercaría ahora, y sin mediar palabra extendería su mano. Harry la cogería, también en silencio, y ambos entrarían en la primera alcoba disponible.

Así sucedió, como tantas otras noches antes que esa.

Sin palabras, sin sonidos; solo dos bocas hambrientas encontrándose. Manos por todas partes, tirando de la ropa, tocando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesto. Jadeos, el húmedo sonido de dos lenguas lamiendo, succionando. El resbalar de ropas sobre cuerpos, cayendo al suelo olvidadas por el momento. Urgentes susurros sin sentido, la fricción de dos cuerpos ansiosos, presionando uno contra el otro. Respiraciones trabajosas. Y finalmente nada, ni respiraciones ni movimiento, solo el goteo de un fluido en el suelo, un movimiento cortante en el aire y nada más.

Pasos en dos direcciones opuestas.

Harry se despertó en ese momento. Como tantas otras noches. Siempre el mismo sueño, y no necesitaba un psicólogo que lo interpretase para él. Un deseo reprimido, un deseo inalcanzable.

Resignándose a otra noche de insomnio, Harry se levanto de la cama y se preparó para recorrer los pasillos de nuevo.

...

\- ¿No te cansas nunca de mírales, hermano? - Muerte apareció repentinamente tras su hermano pequeño, Sueño.  
\- Son unos mortales curiosos, - dijo él, sin apartar la vista de la escena que fuese que estaba viendo. - con toda la magia de la que disponen, y nunca se les ha ocurrido buscarnos.  
\- Mejor, estos mortales son malas noticias. Ese que tanto te gusta mirar ha sido marcado para que me lo llevase tantas veces que ya ni me molesto en hacer el viaje, - ella dijo con su habitual buen humor. - y el otro, ese de la mirada torva y la expresión avinagrada, ese ha sido un juguete de nuestro/a hermano/a desde que fue lo bastante mayor para saber lo que era el Deseo. Y para mayor frustración de este/a ha sido siempre capaz de resistirle.

Sueño apartó la mirada por primera vez de los dos mortales. - ¿En serio? Un humano capaz de resistirse… le vendrá bien a Deseo una dosis de humildad.

Muerte rió. Su propia opinión de Deseo no era mucho mejor que la de su hermano. Ya les había jugado a ambos demasiadas pasadas. - Quizás podríamos ayudarles un poco.

\- No debemos interferir con el trabajo de otros Eternos, lo sabes. - Sueño dijo seriamente, pero se veía que le idea le había llamado la atención.  
\- No seria interferir si les ayudamos a conseguir lo que desean. Estaríamos… echándole una mano a Deseo con un caso frustrante.

Sueño pareció pensarlo durante un segundo, sus ojos brillando en las profundidades de sus cuencas con una nota de comprensión. - No va a dejar que se cumplan sus deseos, ¿verdad? Les va a volver locos de desesperación por estar tan cerca de lo que desean y a la vez tan lejos.

Muerte asintió.

\- Cuéntame tu plan, hermana.

...

\- Severus, ah, Severus… - los gemidos de Harry se estaban volviendo más impacientes, mas exigentes y Snape se movió más deprisa para darle lo que pedía. - más, ah… Severus!

Snape abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de sus habitaciones en Hogwarts, su propia respiración demasiado fuerte en el silencio de la noche. Esperó unos segundos a que se calmase, mirando sin ver el techo de su cama de cuatro postes. Otra vez el mismo maldito sueño.

Con un gesto de disgusto comprobó que su ropa de cama estaba húmeda y pegajosa. Debería estar ya acostumbrado a ello, sin embargo le horrorizaba comprobar que no era diferente de los adolescentes hormonales del castillo en algunas ocasiones.

La culpa era de Potter, como siempre.

Snape se había resignado después de la guerra a su vida solitaria. Ser absuelto de los crímenes de guerra y poder volver a Hogwarts había sido suficiente para él. Sabia que la vida era poco generosa con sus regalos para aquellos que estaban condenados como él; y Snape tampoco consideraba que se mereciese ninguna otra cosa. Pero parecía que no iba a ser capaz de disfrutar de lo poco que le quedaba. La Fortuna, maldita zorra que era, había decidido burlarse de él una vez más y poner delante de sus narices su más vergonzoso deseo.

El niño que le había atormentado desde siempre, desde el momento en que le miró con esos imposibles ojos verdes desde la mesa de Gryffindor hacia ya tantos años. Seis años de tortura. Seis años de sentirse como un monstruo por desear algo tan puro e inocente. Snape había pensado que después de su ultima misión para el Director se vería libre de al menos esa carga.

No había sido así.

Solo había podido disfrutar de tres años de libertad antes de que él regresase al castillo, esta vez como hombre, para torturarle de nuevo con ese horrible deseo.

Sabiendo que ya no le seria posible de nuevo dormir, Snape se levantó y decidió dar un paseo por los corredores del colegio.

...

\- ¿Tan sencillo como eso? - Sueño repasó mentalmente los puntos del plan que su hermana le había expuesto. - Si, creo que funcionará.

Muerte se sentó en el brazo del trono, apoyándose ligeramente contra su hermano. - Y ni siquiera nos será necesario revelarnos.

Sueño se giró para mirarla, sonriendo. - Aunque seria interesante ver la reacción de Deseo. Pero tienes razón, estos mortales son peligrosos, dejémosles pensar que no existimos y que todo lo que sucede es enteramente responsabilidad suya.

...

Los pasillos estaban en silencio y tan a oscuras como en su sueño, y Harry se preguntó si aun no estaría durmiendo.

Desde que había regresado a Hogwarts a enseñar se había sentido atraído más y más por Snape. No sabía como había sucedido; nunca le había gustado, es más, durante toda su infancia le había odiado con una pasión solo igual a la que Snape empleaba en odiarle. Sin embargo los dos años de búsqueda de los Horcruxes y el año de guerra que le siguieron le habían cambiado. Se había visto obligado a trabajar con Snape, a verle como algo más que el repugnante capullo grasiento y asesino al que le había jurado venganza.

La venganza era algo que no tenía cabida en una guerra por el futuro del mundo mágico. Especialmente cuando el otro no era tan culpable como parecía.

Un ligero ruido al fondo del pasillo le saco de sus pensamientos. Sobresaltado, pensó que quizás si que estuviese en su sueño después de todo. Sobre todo cuando vio que la sombra que se acercaba no era otro que Snape. Sin embargo el Snape de su sueño no le miraba con ese odio y desdén.

\- Potter, - la voz de Snape no dejaba dudas que era la realidad, fría y ligeramente burlona. - que sorpresa encontrarle por los pasillos de noche. Ahora que se le permite hacerlo, pensaría que ya no tiene ningún interés en pasear después del toque de queda.

Harry sonrió tristemente. No, definitivamente no era su sueño.

\- Hay algunas cosas que no cambian con el tiempo, Snape. - Harry contestó, decidido a no mostrarse incomodo ante el otro hombre.  
\- Cierto, Potter, - dijo Snape con una sonrisa sarcástica. - después de todo no debía esperar que tuviese mas sentido común ahora que cuando tenia once años.

Snape bajó la mirada hacia los pies de Harry y arqueó una ceja, y este se dio cuenta sobresaltado que iba descalzo. No la mejor idea en un castillo de piedra en mitad de Escocia.

\- No crea que un resfriado será suficiente para librarle de las clases mañana.

Y sin permitir que Harry dijese nada mas, Snape continuó caminando por el pasillo, dejándole paralizado de la vergüenza y sintiéndose más que nunca como un niño.

...

\- Quizás no vaya a ser tan fácil después de todo. - Sueño dijo en la oscuridad una vez que los dos magos se habían ido.

...

El sueño era nuevo esa noche, aunque no muy diferente de lo que esperaba. No estaba en un pasillo a oscuras esperando a que su amante silencioso apareciese. Estaba tumbado en una enorme cama de cuatro de postes, no muy diferente de la suya en la torre de Gryffindor, solo que esta tenía los brocados en verde y plata. No podía ver mas allá de la cama, la oscuridad parecía cubrirlo todo como una manta, excepto al hombre que le observaba desde los pies de la cama.

\- Tan hermoso, Harry, - la aterciopelada voz que no podía pertenecer mas que Severus Snape le llegó como una caricia, - déjame que te vea acariciarte.

Un estremecimiento de deseo atravesó a Harry, y sin ser consciente de su decisión sus manos estaban ya recorriendo su pecho, lentamente, acariciando sus pectorales, pasando suavemente por sus pezones y entreteniéndose un momento ahí. La mirada que seguía a sus manos sin perder detalle se sentía como una segunda caricia, y Harry noto como su pene comenzaba a endurecerse. Un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios.

\- Sigue, Harry, - Snape se acercó a la cama y se subió a esta, aun manteniendo la distancia. Harry vio que él también se había quitado la ropa.

Sus manos siguieron su camino hacia abajo, depositando caricias fantasma sobre su abdomen hasta llegar a la parte de su anatomía que mas reclamaba su atención.

Su mano izquierda bajo por sus muslos, recorriendo la unión entre muslo y pelvis levemente mientras su mano derecha se cerraba sobre su miembro. Esta vez su gemido tuvo eco en el de Snape. Y antes de que pudiese comenzar a acariciarse, su mano fue retirada gentilmente para ser sustituida por una boca húmeda y ansiosa.

Harry se despertó con un grito de placer. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la conciencia y se dio cuenta que aun estaba excitado.

Parte de él se alegraba de haberse despertado antes de manchar las sabanas, pero en ese punto sabia que no había manera de detenerlo. Con un suspiro, colocó su mano sobre su pene, y pensando en la boca de Snape como había visto en su sueño, comenzó a acariciarse.

En las mazmorras, Severus Snape abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y maldijo. Si iba a tener el mismo maldito sueño todas las noches al menos deberían dejarle terminarlo.

...

\- ¿No te sientes como un voyeur?

Sueño levantó la mirada sobresaltado, perdiendo el hilo del sueño que había tejido. - Eliges un mal momento para aparecer, hermana. Me has hecho perderles.

Muerte rió. - Ese es un fallo de novato, hermano. ¿Después de tanto tiempo aun no estas en plena forma?

Sueño la fulminó con la mirada, preguntándose si merecía la pena aguantar las bromas de Muerte por vengarse de Deseo.

\- Estos no son mortales normales, hermana. Ellos son capaces de modificar los sueños hasta cierto límite; si no tengo cuidado uno de ellos sospechara que alguien esta interfiriendo y no queremos que eso suceda.  
\- Tienes razón, lo siento, hermano. - no parecía demasiado contrita, pero se lo dejó pasar. - Sigue…  
\- No, ya se han despertado los dos. Voy a atender otras obligaciones, mañana continuaré.

...

Los pasillos del castillo estaban silenciosos y vacíos a esas horas de la noche. No que Snape esperase que estuviesen de otro modo, los rumores de que no solo él, si no también Potter patrullaban por las noches se habían extendido entre los alumnos y pocos se aventuraban fuera de sus dormitorios pasado el toque de queda.

Sin embargo Snape podía sentir que había alguien más en el pasillo, alguien oculto entre las sombras y a la espera. A la espera de qué, no podría decirlo.

Con todo el sigilo aprendido tras décadas de aterrorizar estudiantes y espiar para magos sicóticos, Snape se acercó al otro hombre.

No se sorprendió al ver que era Potter, y cuando su propia mano se extendió hacia este sin decir nada, se dio cuenta que estaba soñando. No era su sueño habitual, pero la rapidez con la que Potter tomó su mano y le dirigió a un clase vacía le indicó que tampoco iba a ser tan diferente.

Sus labios se encontraron en el momento en que cerraron la puerta, y pese a querer decir algo, sintió que seria mala idea hablar. No quería romper el beso, y las manos de Potter estaban desvistiéndole con rapidez y práctica.

Snape le devolvió el favor, sus propias manos encargándose de abrir la túnica de Potter para revelar que no llevaba nada debajo. Conteniendo un gemido de excitación, movió su boca hasta el cuello del otro hombre. Este tampoco emitió ningún sonido, aunque su respiración se aceleró y sus labios se abrieron en una exclamación silenciosa.

La fricción de los dos cuerpos desnudos era deliciosa, y los jadeos de Potter se dirigían directamente a su entrepierna, excitándole aun más. Pero no era suficiente. Snape quería mas, quería todo. Quería estar dentro de Potter, enterrado en la calidez que conocía solo en sus sueños.

Bruscamente se separó del otro hombre, y por un momento vio un brillo de confusión en los expresivos ojos de Potter. Sosteniéndole por la cintura, Snape le giró y le inclinó contra uno de los pupitres, presionándose contra su espalda. Potter gimió, rompiendo el silencio, y se apretó más contra él.

Tuvo un momento de duda antes de situar su miembro contra la entrada de Potter; en cualquier otra circunstancia buscaría algo que ayudase y prepararía a su amante para no causar ningún dolor; sin embargo esto era un sueño…

...

\- Eso va a doler, - Muerte dijo con un ligero gesto de dolor.  
\- Si. El amor duele, hermana.

...

  
El grito de Harry resonó en el aula vacía, e incluso sabiendo que era un sueño Snape no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Completamente enterrado en el cuerpo tenso del otro hombre, Snape se quedo quieto, moviendo únicamente las manos para calmar los temblores que recorrían a Harry. Situó su boca contra la nuca expuesta y la besó gentilmente, recorriendo con su lengua la columna mientras sus dedos jugaban delicadamente con sus pezones. Harry gimió de nuevo, su voz aun teñida de dolor, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciendo su garganta.

Momentáneamente distraído por las lagrimas que veía brillando en los verdes ojos de Harry, Snape titubeó, y después, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiese hacer para aliviar el dolor que ya había causado, tomó los labios que le ofrecían en un gentil beso. Quizás no pudiese hablar, aunque no estaba seguro de la razón, pero al menos intentaría expresar su disculpa en ese beso.

Snape no sabia cuanto tiempo pasó así, quieto, simplemente besando y calmando al joven al que había tomado de manera tan poco cuidadosa, sintiendo la presión enloquecedora en su miembro y luchando contra el deseo de saciarse en el abusado cuerpo de Harry. Finalmente le sintió relajarse y cuando este se retiró y volvió a inclinarse contra el pupitre, Snape se movió dentro de él, su mano tomando el pene de Harry y acariciándolo de nuevo.

No iba a durar demasiado. Ya estaba al límite de su resistencia.

El ritmo se aceleró poco a poco, hasta que los gemidos y gruñidos de los dos hombres y el ruido de carne contra carne llenaron el aula. Snape mordió ligeramente la nuca de Harry para acallar el grito que le llevó hasta el orgasmo. Unos segundos después, sintió como Harry se corría sobre su mano y se desplomaba sobre el pupitre.

Aun sin mediar palabra, Snape hizo desvanecerse la prueba de su encuentro y tras un último beso, se marchó.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, Snape se sorprendió al ver que su cama aun estaba limpia. Curioso, teniendo en cuenta que el nuevo sueño había sido más intenso y real que los anteriores.

...

  
Harry se despertó sintiendo dolor donde no se suponía que debía sentirlo. Por muy vívidos que fuesen sus sueños, nunca antes se había sentido como si le hubiese follado un hipogrifo. Sin lubricante.

Haciendo un gesto de dolor, se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha.

Mientras el agua casi hirviendo relajaba su dolorido cuerpo pensó en el sueño de la noche anterior. Había sido más intenso que nunca, el Snape de su sueño había sido apasionado y brutal, y recordaba el dolor de la penetración como si hubiese sido real. Pero también había sido gentil al notar el dolor que había causado, y paciente al esperar hasta que él estuvo preparado. Probablemente el Snape real nunca hubiese sido así.

Harry resopló. El Snape real nunca le hubiese besado, o acariciado o hubiese deseado tanto hacerle el amor como para herirle en su impaciencia. Era estúpido pensar así.

Se miró el cuerpo minuciosamente, casi esperando ver alguna marca que indicase que había sido más que un sueño y sabiendo perfectamente que no encontraría nada.

No sabia que era lo que le había causado el dolor en el trasero, pero no le sorprendería haber intentado introducir sus propios dedos mientras soñaba con Snape, provocando la reacción que tendría que sufrir ahora durante el resto del día.

Harry se vistió y bajo a desayunar, decidido a no pensar más en la noche anterior.

No vio en ningún momento la marca que adornaba su nuca.

...

La primera indicación de que algo no estaba bien fue el minúsculo gesto de dolor de Potter al sentarse.

Snape le vio llegar tarde al desayuno, y dirigirse al otro extremo de la mesa donde se sentaba habitualmente con Hagrid. No pensó nada cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Potter y este se ruborizó. Ya había sucedido antes.

Sin embargo no pudo apartar la vista del otro hombre mientras este tomaba asiento, y aunque nadie más se percató, Snape pudo ver como se sentaba delicadamente y su rostro se contraía en un contenido gesto de dolor.

Las escenas del sueño de la noche anterior volvieron a él de golpe, haciendo que su sangre bajase de golpe a su entrepierna.

El resto del desayuno lo pasó mirando con odio su tostada en intentando cubrir el rubor que había subido a sus mejillas con una cortina de pelo.

No fue hasta que Potter se levantó para marcharse que Snape apartó la vista de su desayuno para mirar de reojo al joven.

Su reacción fue inmediata. Levantándose tan rápido que su silla estuvo a punto de volcarse, atrayendo las miradas de todo el salón, Snape se excusó y salió detrás de Potter.

Le alcanzó en un pasillo cerca de la clase de Encantamientos.

\- ¡Potter! - este se volvió sorprendido y esperó hasta que Snape estaba a su lado.

Snape miró a su alrededor y vio que los estudiantes que estaban cerca se habían parado a mirar, probablemente esperando una pelea entre ambos.

\- Necesito un momento de su tiempo. - y sin mirar si le seguía, entró en una alcoba vacía.

Harry entró detrás de él, aun luciendo una expresión entre sospechosa y sorprendida.

\- Snape, - dijo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, y Severus cerró y silenció la habitación.  
\- ¿A que estas jugando, Potter? - espetó Snape tan pronto como estaba seguro que nadie les escucharía.

La confusión se apoderó completamente de la expresión de Potter, para dar paso a la indignación.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Snape?  
\- Sabes lo que quiero decir, Potter. - se acercó hasta que sus rostros estaban casi tocándose. - ¿Cuál es tu juego?

Potter se apartó bruscamente, y Snape podía ver que su respiración se estaba acelerando. Así que si había algo, y Potter parecía temeroso de que le descubriesen. - No se de que hablas, Snape. ¿Para esto me has llamado? ¿Para acusarme de algo que no tengo la menor idea que es?

Snape podía sentir su paciencia acabándose. Años de luchar contra un deseo vergonzoso, solo para que cuando por fin se creía libre de él, Potter regresase y le recordase cada día aquello de no podría tener. Que no debía desear. Y ahora esto.

No sabia que clase de truco o hechizo había usado Potter, pero estaba claro que había invadido sus sueños del mismo modo que años atrás invadió sus recuerdos. Y que se estaba burlando de él.

...

\- Este debe ser el mortal más paranoico que he visto nunca. - Muerte estaba en la alcoba mirando la escena desde las sombras con su hermano. - Claro, que después de la vida que ha llevado no le culpo.

Decir que ese no había sido el resultado que esperaban era quedarse corto. Pero aun había forma de solucionarlo. Sueño siguió observando, esperando que su intervención no fuese necesaria después de todo.

...

\- Es a esto a lo que me refiero, - Snape espetó con todo el veneno posible, su mano cogiendo el cuello de Harry antes de que este se diese cuenta de nada.

Potter era extremadamente fácil de leer. Primero un ligero dolor cuando los dedos de Snape presionaron la marca que habían dejado sus dientes durante la noche anterior, luego sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que era, después mortificación cuando registró que era Snape quien la había visto y por ultimo sospecha al unir todas las piezas.

\- ¿Cómo--no--no puedes--mi sueño?

No termino la frase, eligiendo salir huyendo de la alcoba y dejando a Snape allí, más confuso que nunca.

...

\- Y llegamos al último acto. - Muerte cogió la mano de su hermano y ambos se retiraron de nuevo a los dominios de este para ver la conclusión del pequeño drama que habían creado

...

No había visto a Potter durante el resto del día, y en su opinión, era mejor así. Tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.

Su sueño. Potter había dicho _su_ sueño.

Snape no tenia dudas que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. De lo que si dudaba era de que Potter fuese el cerebro detrás de ello. Su sorpresa no había sido fingida, ni el resto de las emociones que Snape había visto.

Aun no sabía que podía ser, lo que tenía claro era que no se iba a prestar al juego más.

Tomándose la poción de Sueño sin Sueños, Snape se fue a dormir. Ya resolvería el misterio por la mañana.

...

Harry había evitado a Snape durante el resto del día, y por la noche se encontraba exhausto física y mentalmente.

¿Cómo había sabido Snape de su sueño? ¿Y como era posible que las marcas fuesen reales? Harry no lo sabia, pero no se iba a exponer a lo mismo de nuevo. No le gustaba usar la poción, y tenia que reconocer que en cierto modo deseaba tener esos sueños ya que no podía tener a Snape en la realidad.

Pero no esa noche. Esa noche necesitaba dormir.

Tomándose la poción de Sueño sin Sueños, Harry se fue a dormir. Ya resolvería el misterio por la mañana.

...

\- Esos dos son tan semejantes que me sorprende que no se hayan dado cuenta ya que deberían estar juntos.

Sueño asintió. En el fondo su hermana era una romántica. - Ese truco les serviría bien para evitar los sueños de enfrentarse a alguien diferente.

...

La Sala de los Menesteres no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que Harry la había visto. Al menos en el exterior.

Dentro era una perfecta replica de uno de los dormitorios de profesores en el castillo. La cama de cuatro postes, esta vez con brocados grises y blancos totalmente neutrales, la chimenea encendida, dos sofás frente a esta y el baño al fondo.

Y sentado en uno de los sofás estaba Snape.

Harry se acerco dudoso. Se había encontrado en la puerta de la Sala sin saber como había llegado hasta ella, y había entrado porque algo dentro de él le decía que las respuestas estaban dentro. No esperaba que Snape también estuviese allí.

\- Potter, - dijo este sin volverse. Y Harry se preguntó como sabia que era él. - estamos soñando, Potter. Es por eso por lo que se que eres tú.  
\- No puede ser, me tome la poción. - dijo Harry, aun sabiendo que era cierto.  
\- Pero lo es. - dijo Snape, volviéndose a mirarle por primera vez. A la luz del fuego sus facciones parecían más duras que de costumbre, los planos y las sobras mucho mas marcados. Nunca seria un hombre guapo. Ni siquiera llegaría a la definición de atractivo. Sin embargo había algo que llamaba a Harry, y ni quería ni podía evitarlo. - yo también tome la precaución de ingerir la pócima de Sueño sin Sueños antes de acostarme, y sin embargo aquí estoy.

Harry se acerco al sofá y tomo asiento. La situación era aun más extraña que todos sus sueños anteriores, y si los eventos del día anterior eran tomados en cuenta, quizás no fuese algo tan simple como un sueño.

\- Veo que ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, aunque con su habitual lentitud. - insultos, este si era el Snape que conocía. - Alguien, o algo, esta invadiendo nuestros sueños. Obligándonos a compartiros.  
\- ¿Nuestros sueños? - preguntó confuso. Había considerado que era extraño que él tuviese el mismo sueño todas las noches, pero la frustración hacia cosas como esas. No era la primera vez que soñaba repetidamente con la misma persona, aunque el repetir el mismo escenario no era lo habitual.  
\- ¿Es siempre así de lento, Potter? - espetó Snape molesto. - Si, sus sueños. Como el de anoche. Aunque debo reconocer que no se si sentirme alagado u ofendido de ser el protagonista.

Harry se ruborizó furiosamente. Snape lo sabía ahora, sabia que Harry soñaba con él. Sabía lo que Harry deseaba de él en sus sueños. Sin embargo, el Snape del sueño había sido un participante tan activo y deseoso como él mismo.

\- ¿Y el de la noche anterior? Ese no fue mi sueño habitual. - preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta que Snape había evitado mencionar los suyos.

Snape le miró intensamente, sus ojos reflejando la luz del fuego. - Si, Potter. Ese fue el mío. - Se levantó y se avanzo hasta la chimenea, quedando de espaldas a Harry.

Tuvo que contener un estremecimiento de excitación. Snape soñaba con él. Snape le deseaba.

\- ¿Sorprendido, Potter? - dijo este burlonamente. - ¿Sorprendido que su odiado ex-profesor desee follarle? No debería extrañarle. Todo el mundo quiere un pedazo del Chico-Que-Vivió. ¿Por qué debería ser yo menos? Aunque el pedazo que yo deseo es distinto al de los demás.

El tono era cortante y burlón, diseñado para herir. Y lo consiguió. - ¿Qué quieres de mi, Snape? ¿Mi culo? - Harry se levantó bruscamente y se quitó la túnica, quedando desnudo. - Pues tómalo, aquí lo tienes en oferta.

Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, presionando su cara contra sus brazos para contener su frustración y dolor. Durante un segundo había tenido la esperanza que Snape desease algo de él mas que su cuerpo, pero si eso era todo lo que quería, entonces Harry se lo daría hasta que su obstinado corazón aceptase la realidad de que Snape era un cabrón que solo quería utilizarle. Como tantos otros antes que él.

...

\- Esto se esta yendo al infierno rápidamente. - Muerte miró la escena frente a sus ojos con un ligero meneo de cabeza. - este mortal es mas cabezón que la mayoría.  
\- No hay más que nosotros podamos hacer, hermana. - dijo Sueño tristemente. - El resto depende de ellos.

...

Severus miró a Harry, tumbado desnudo en la cama y dudó por un momento lo que debía hacer. Ahí estaba lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo, y por primera vez en su vida le estaba siendo ofrecido en bandeja de plata. Sin embargo, si lo tomaba ahora sin decir nada más, seria solamente eso. Un sueño. Ambos despertarían y sabrían que había sucedido, que habían follado la noche anterior en ese extraño mundo de sueños que compartían. Y que no había nada más.

Snape había dicho que deseaba a Harry, o al menos que deseaba poseer una parte de él.

Podía clarificar las cosas y tomar su corazón, que sorprendentemente parecía estar también en oferta, o actuar como el Snape que Harry odiaba y tomar su cuerpo y romper su corazón en el proceso.

La decisión no fue difícil. Después de todo, Snape era un ser egoísta. Lo quería todo.

...

\- Por un momento ahí me he preocupado, hermano.

Muerte se relajo finalmente y sonrió. El plan había sido todo un éxito. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver la reacción de Deseo al perder su juguete favorito.

\- No había de que preocuparse, era un buen plan. - Sueño sonrió también y ambos regresaron al mundo de los Eternos. Ya no era necesaria más intervención.

...

Harry notó como Snape se acercaba a la cama y se subía a esta. Tenso, esperó a notar la primera fría caricia sobre su cuerpo. Recordaba el dolor de la noche anterior, y en el momento había pensado que fue debido a la excitación de su amante. Ahora estaba seguro que era simplemente porque no le importaba lo suficiente para preocuparse por él.

Se estaba preguntando aun porque se exponía a eso, cuando sintió una mano posarse suavemente en su hombro.

  
...

\- Casi lo olvido. - murmuró Sueño desde el portal al otro mundo. - Despertad.

...

Harry se giró sobresaltado; y supo, con increíble claridad, que ya no estaba en un sueño. Seguía en el mismo lugar, la Sala de los Menesteres, tumbado junto a Snape en la cama.

Miró al otro hombre y vio la misma certeza reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Estamos despiertos. - dijo, moviéndose para levantarse de la cama. Ahora que no era un sueño, ya no le parecía buena idea entregarse a Snape bajo esas condiciones.  
\- Lo estamos. - Snape agarró su hombro con más fuerza y le empujó contra la cama.

Harry cayó sorprendido. - ¿Qué haces, Snape?

\- Acepto tu oferta. - dijo este, y Harry intentó resistirse mientras la mano de Snape bajaba por su pecho hasta situarse sobre su corazón. - Pero no es tu trasero el pedazo de tu cuerpo que quiero, aunque tengo intenciones de disfrutar de él largamente a partir de ahora. Quiero esto.

Y con un dedo tocó el pecho de Harry, justo sobre su corazón. Por un segundo Harry se olvido de respirar.

\- ¿Está en oferta? - preguntó Snape, inclinándose sobre Harry hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron.  
\- No, - susurró Harry, y sintió un perverso placer al ver como los ojos de Snape se abrían y este intentaba retirarse. - hace tiempo que lo perdí. Deberías devolvérmelo primero.

Y sin dejar que Snape se retirase, Harry cerró la distancia entre ambos y se apoderó de sus labios.

La realidad era mucho mejor que ningún sueño. No había que guardar silencio, y Harry se deleitó en los gemidos que ambos emitían mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban el uno al otro sobre la cama. El beso era largo, y húmedo y todo lo que siempre había deseado. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se persiguieron durante lo que parecieron horas, jugando al gato y al ratón entre sus bocas. Sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de piel disponible, acariciando, memorizando cicatrices, texturas, indentaciones y planos.

\- Severus, quiero… - gimió Harry, recordando el sueño inconcluso de dos noches atrás. Snape parecía leer su mente, porque un segundo después se estaba deslizando por su cuerpo, mapeando con su lengua cada centímetro de su torso y abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Levantando la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, Severus le mantuvo ahí, casi hipnotizado mientras su rosada lengua salía para lamer la punta de la polla de Harry. Este gritó, las sensaciones demasiado intensas para contenerse.

\- ¡Severus! - y después fue incapaz de decir nada mas coherente cuando este le tomó por completo en su boca, succionando y lamiendo hasta que Harry creía que se iba a volver loco de placer.

Sabia que no iba a durar, y sin tener tiempo de hacer más que gimotear una palabra de aviso, se corrió en el orgasmo mas intenso de su vida.

Cuando fue consciente de nuevo de lo que le rodeaba, Harry besó a Snape profundamente, saboreándose en la boca del otro hombre, y sabiendo lo que este deseaba, abrió las piernas.

Snape le miró interrogante. - ¿Estas seguro? Te hice bastante daño la última vez.

Harry sonrió, todas sus preocupaciones anteriores olvidadas. - Aquello fue un sueño, esto es real. Y además, aquí hay lubricante. - Extendió su mano hacia la mesita y cogió el frasco que la habitación había provisto.

Snape no necesitaba que le convencieran más. Tomando la boca de Harry en un apasionado beso, untó sus dedos en el lubricante y comenzó a prepararle. Hubo un momento de dolor e incomodidad cuando el primer dedo le penetró, pero intensificando el beso, Harry aguantó hasta que Snape curvó su dedo en una forma que le hizo ver las estrellas.

\- ¡Más! - exigió Harry, una vez que la ligera quemazón había desaparecido.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en una niebla de placer, gemidos y exigencias por parte de Harry, hasta que Snape finalmente retiró los dedos y se untó el lubricante sobre su polla.

Situándose en la entrada de Harry, presionó hasta que estuvo completamente rodeado por la calidez que era este, quedándose perfectamente quieto hasta que ambos se acostumbraron a la sensación.

\- Muevete Severus, - dijo Harry entre dientes apretados.

Snape obedeció, buscando el ángulo que le permitiese golpear la próstata de Harry con cada embate, sonriendo para si cuando el grito de placer del otro hombre le indicó que lo había encontrado.

\- Oh, más deprisa. - Harry estaba de nuevo casi incoherente de placer, a punto de correrse por segunda vez en la noche.  
\- Tan hermoso, tan perfecto, - susurró Severus, como en aquel sueño, y Harry fue incapaz de contenerse más.

Con un grito, Harry se corrió y sus espasmos hicieron que Snape se corriese inmediatamente después, su voz rasposa por el esfuerzo pronunciando el nombre de Harry.

Apenas unos segundos después de separarse y limpiar el estropicio que habían causado, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

...

Ni Harry ni Snape habían pensado en lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente. El sol de la mañana les despertó enredados el uno en el otro. Snape fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, y por un segundo se preguntó si debía desaparecer y fingir que nada había pasado.

No fue hasta que no vio los ojos de Harry observándole en silencio, esperando a ver su reacción, que no tomó su decisión.

Depositando un casto beso en los labios del otro hombre, Snape se levantó de la cama. - Debemos prepararnos para bajar a desayunar antes de que nuestros colegas se pregunten donde estamos, Harry.

El uso del nombre de pila tuvo el efecto deseado; Harry sonrió brillantemente y se estiro en la cama, toda duda desapareciendo de sus ojos. - Hmmm, es sábado. Deberíamos quedarnos en la cama.

Sin dejarse convencer por la sensual imagen que era Harry desnudo sobre la cama deshecha, Snape se dirigió al baño. - Tenemos todo el día para eso, Harry. Y vas a necesitar conservar la energía.

Con una carcajada, Harry se levantó de la cama. - ¿Es una amenaza?

\- Una promesa. - Snape sonrió sarcásticamente y desapareció dentro del cuarto de baño.  
\- Heh, mucho mejor que un sueño. - dijo Harry a nadie en particular, y siguió a Snape al baño.

...

El grito de furia de Deseo resonó por todos los dominios de los Eternos.

En la Tierra de los Sueños, Muerte y Sueño sonrieron.

*Fin*


End file.
